


Excitement

by betweenuniverses



Category: Kenma/Kuroo - Fandom, Kozume Kenma/Tetsurou Kuroo - Fandom, KuroKenma, haikyuu
Genre: Apple Pie, Best Friends, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cell Phones, Childhood Friends, Fanfiction, Forced, Games, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Injury, Jealousy, KuroKenma - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Seme Kuroo, Shounen ai, Tongues, Uke Kenma, Volleyball, Yaoi, bare legs, boyfriend shirt, leg cast, oversized pajama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenuniverses/pseuds/betweenuniverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wasn't paying attention. To Kuroo, particularly. What will the captain do then now that his jealousy is becoming more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't own the credits to any of the Haikyuu characters. This fanfic was requested by a friend who ships KuroKenma. So hope you enjoy! :)

One advantage of being neighbours to Kozume Kenma was that Tetsurou Kuroo can easily check on him whenever he wants to. Not that he was being invasive or clingy but it has become natural for the Nekoma High captain to take care of his golden-eyed friend. Just like breathing, looking after his Kenma has become instinctive to Kuroo.

There was no need to knock, he has a duplicate key to the setter’s apartment. Kenma gave it to him some months ago— when they finally settled in to their relationship.

Kenma’s face has always been expressionless. Although their friendship has been more than a decade and counting, Kuroo still finds it hard sometimes to read Kenma’s thoughts. “I’m giving you a key so please don’t disturb me when I’m playing,” said Kenma, nonchalantly.

There were only two things that excite “The Brain” of Nekoma High: Video games and Shōyō Hinata.

Kuroo was a little bit jealous of the latter. Although he knows there was nothing romantic between Kenma and Karasuno’s greatest decoy, he still can’t shake off the feeling of envy towards Hinata. Plus the fact that Kenma was calling Hinata on a first name basis and he even gave Hinata his old cellphone unit so they can test pals. How he wished Kenma would also get psyched to see him every time, even when he's not naked in front of him. This is technically what Kuroo has been brooding over lately.

“I brought your favourite,” uttered Kuroo as he entered Kenma’s bedroom with a box of apple pie in hand.

Lying boringly on bed was Kenma— who’s currently wearing a short leg cast. He tore some ligaments after an awkward land during training. The doctor advised him to stay at home for a while and avoid strenuous activities like walking or lifting weights that might aggravate his condition.

Kenma was wearing his pajama top which is, as usual, quite larger for his frame. His injured left foot was elevated on a pile of pillows. Kenma doesn’t like wearing his pajama pants. The oversized top’s enough to cover his body.

Kuroo swallowed. He can never get used to seeing Kenma’s bare legs. His curious mind can’t help but imagine what’s behind his button-down clothing.

“Hey, Kenma. Would you like something to eat?”

“No…”

“Are you sure? Have you eaten already?”

“No…”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“No…”

The phone rang.

Kuroo answered the phone since he knew Kenma was too busy to care.

“Hello,” muttered Kuroo on the receiver.

“Hello, ahhh, may I speak to Kenma please?”

“May I know who’s on the line?”

“It’s Shōyō,” answered Hinata on the other end.

“Oi, Hinata. This is Tetsurou.”

Kenma pressed the pause button. “Is that Shōyō?” he called out.

“Yes.”

Kuroo disappointingly passed the phone to Kenma. _And all the while, I thought you were busy?_

Kuroo was beginning to get crossed. He has to do something about his boyfriend’s neglectful attitude. It was fine and normal if they were just friends.

_But we’re no longer that anymore! We’re more than best friends, aren’t we?_

Kuroo went to the kitchen to put the apple pie inside the fridge. He sighed. He spent all morning making that pie, it even took him three tries before he perfected the form.

When he came back to the bedroom, Kenma had resumed playing.

Kuroo sat on the bed.

“So… what did you talk about?”

“Nothing much. Just asked how I was,” answered Kenma, eyes still deeply concentrated and locked on the screen. He’s near to beating his own score.

Turning to the very absorbed pudding head, Kuroo urged, “Kenma, the doctor said you should rest.”

“I’m resting, Kuro.”

“Resting means not doing anything.”

“This is my kind of rest.”

 _Haaaay! Why am I always too kind to you!_ Kuroo shook his head. “Kenma, c’mon. Can’t you at least pay attention to what I’m saying?”

Kenma furrowed his brows and tightly held his gaming device. He’s close! He’s going to beat his own record!

Realizing that he won’t get a sensible response from his very “busy” boyfriend, Kuroo traced Kenma’s soft shaft behind his pajama top. Kenma’s breath skipped shortly. But he kept playing.

“If you can’t pay attention to what I’m saying, fine. I can’t do anything about that. But I sure can do something to make you pay attention to ME,” teased Kuroo, eyes dark with wicked ideas.

“Kuroooo…” restrained Kenma, trying his best not to lose focus.

Kuroo’s sudden touch surprised him. He usually doesn’t voice out what he’s thinking as he was afraid of getting judged but when Kuroo touched him down there, he felt like he was about to pee but cannot.

Kuroo’s head got closer to his legs which Kenma has been consciously pressing together by this time. He’s embarrassed every time Kuroo does these things. He too will never get used to this sensation.

Kuroo nuzzled his nose on the fabric covering Kenma’s growing erection. The setter’s concentration snapped. The device fell from his hands as he clenched on the bed sheet.

“Ku-roooo... haaa… ya-me…ro…” panted Kenma.

When Kuroo was about to lift Kenma’s pajama top, Kenma pulled it down with all his might. With flushed cheeks and eyes looking away, he protested.

“Let me look at it, Kenma…” whispered Kuroo in his most sensual voice, as sensual as his eternal bed hair.

“No!”

Kuroo faced his palm. “Gah! What will I do to you?” He can’t forced Kenma. He’s injured for God’s sake!

“Kenma, please…”

“No…!”

“But why? Aren’t we lovers now?”

Kenma was silent.

“Kenma…” Kuroo carefully closed their gap. He was now licking Kenma’s earlobe. “Aren’t we?”

The golden-haired setter shut his eyes tightly. It’s too much to bear. Kuroo’s hotness is too much to take! He can’t control himself anymore.

“I… I-am” he stammered.

“You are…?”

“I’m not wearing anything down there…” admitted Kenma.

Kuroo stopped his teasing and looked at his lover with intense cat-like eyes.

“You’re not?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself!” cracked the self-conscious setter.

Kuroo grinned.

“Well— it’s hard to wear it with my cast so I just didn— ahhh! Kurooo, stop!!”

Kuroo successfully lifted Kenma’s top up to his chest. “Spread your legs, Kenma.”

“No, please… I can’t!”

“Oh yes, you can. Just swing your right leg wider.”

Kuro gently held Kenma’s left knee in place. Over and above all this foreplay, he can’t afford to hurt Kenma even by mistake.

Kenma hesitated at first but conformed after a while.

“Good boy.” Kuroo planted a kiss on Kenma’s forehead. It was a warm kiss. Enough to melt Kenma’s embarrassment. He kissed him too on the lips. Kenma never really told Kuroo what he liked or didn’t like in bed. Kissing was one of the things he found very pleasurable.

After locking their lips, Kuroo turned his attention to Kenma’s very hard member. He stroked it slowly then roughly as Kenma began letting out unheard of moans.

He, too, was making guttural sounds, bordering on harsh and heavy growl.

At this point, Kenma’s one hand was already clutching unto his lover’s hair, his other hand was trying to cover his awfully rosy face.

Kuroo rubbed the head’s slit intensely. Precum was squelching out.

Kenma was half crying and half moaning. Kuroo doing this to him was really turning him on like crazy. “Kuro… let me cooo-me…” Kenma was huffing and puffing under the captain’s mercy.

Kuroo licked the slit and shaft repeatedly, never diverting his gaze from Kenma. Both of his hands were securely supporting Kenma’s legs.

Then Kuroo finally took him in. He bobbed his head passionately.

Kenma pleaded more and more.

“Tell me what you like, Kenma?”

“Mmmmm…. Ahh…” Kenma was technically sobbing but he was still trying to contain his whimper.

Kuro unzipped his fly, revealing an equally hard penis. He lightly lifted Kenma using his strong arms while still ensuring that the injured foot is safe from strain. Kuroo positioned his cock unto Kenma’s twitching hole.

“Tell me how you’d like me to do it, Kenma. Or else, I’ll just power on through,” warned Kuroo.

The teary-eyed Kenma bashfully answered in a very very low voice, “Your tongue... inside me... now...”

The captain gladly conceded.

He immediately dove unto Kenma’s soft pale butt and spread its cheeks. He used his warm and agile tongue to loosen up Kenma’s tensed hole, licking it wider and sticky. When he figured that it’s time, Kuroo placed his cock to the hole and slowly penetrated Kenma.

The setter yelped in pain. It was much painful than the injured left foot. Since Kuroo can’t move Kenma’s left leg from the pillows, he turned Kenma a little bit on the side to gain deeper access. Kenma’s other leg was basically straddling around his boyfriend’s torso— other times, just flailing wildly on the sheet— as Kuroo thrusted rhythmically.

Now as they were cradling, Kuroo finally told Kenma how jealous he was of Hinata. Kenma chuckled.

“Kuro, don’t you know I'm always flustered when you’re around? I’m trying to control it by playing but still you go all the way ruining all my efforts to control myself.”

Kuroo looked at his boyfriend in surprise.

“Do I excite you too?” he asked.

It was now Kenma's turn to kiss him softly.

“More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
